Geography of Phaluhm Phoueck
Phaluhm Phoueck is a small island atoll that lies in the South China Sea between China and Vietnam. It comprises Nazahezan, Nuybuey, Kambular, Magazena and Rettato. These islands joined to make the Phaluhm Phoueck atoll. It is situated in the UTC+8 (Phaluhm Standard Time) time. All of the islands are flat with overstreching beaches. The largest island is Nazahezan which contains the largest city of Phaluhm, Dauham Sammar Hazaham, and also Wikas and North Javahezam as it's main cities. In the south lies Kambular, which contains the major cities of Kota Kambular, Tohezeck, San Sabyleo & South Javahezan. States The country is divided into five states. They are named after the island, except for Kota Kambular. The Nazahezan state also includes the island of Taroalan. Geography by state Nazahezan Nazahezan is the biggest island and state in Phaluhm Phoueck. It holds the largest and most populated city, Dauham Sammar Hazaham. It also contains two of the five biggest cities in Phaluhm Phoueck, Wikas and Javahezam. It's combined population as a state is 729,563 (as of 2011) making it the most populated state, and it counts for nearly three quaters of Phaluhm Phouecks population. Nazahezan is a state with little wildlife and densely populated. Nazahezan is at Grade C- according to the Phaluhm Phoueck Environment Proctection Agency (PPEPA). Wildlife is a protected zone under the PPEPA]]Nazahezan contains mostly bird wildlife such as parrots, sparrows, cockatoos and also a variety of snakes. Nazahezan also contains a variety of marine life, usually located around the coast of Uktebatar, Taroalan Island and Dassaryum. Here an abundance of turtles and dugongs roam the Taroalan Reef. Kota Kambular (Kota) Kambular is the second largest island and state in Phaluhm Phoueck. It is mostly flat and fertile land, filled with plantation. Its key feature is beaches. As their is no urban life at the centre of the island apart from Highway 1, animals are free to roam around the centre. Wildlife .]] Kota Kambular has about 12 different speices of wildlife, but the most populated wildlife is the tiger. The tiger is the national animal of Phalum Phoueck. The country has one of the largest tiger populations in the Pacific, due to strict regulation about wildlife. It also has eagles, tarseir among other animals. Nuybuey Nuybuey is the smallest island and the smallest state in Phaluhm Phoueck. It is the most densely populated state and is at a Grade E according to the PPEPA. This is due to most of the islands inhabitants being shanty towns and slums, an aftermath of the Great Race and Khem Hamal reforms. Most of Climate Owing to its location just south of the Tropic of Cancer, Phaluhm Phoueck has a tropical monsoon climate. The average yearly temperature is 26°C and its average monthly temperature ranges from 22°C to 33°C. Precipitation is abundant throughout the year, the rainiest month is August whilst the driest month is April. November to February are the cooler months. Phaluhm Phoueck has two seasons, dry or wet. Dry season starts at November - February, whilst wet season starts at June - October. Category:Geography Category:Phaluhm Phoueck